My Life With Albertine
My Life With Albertine is a stage musical based on In Search of Lost Time by Marcel Proust. Cast *Brent Carver - Narrator/Older Marcel *Chad Kimball - Marcel *Kelli O'Hara - Albertine *Donna Lynne Champlin - Grandmother/Francoise *Emily Skinner - Mlle. Lea *Caroline McMahon - Andrée *Brooke Sunny Moriber - Rosemonde *Laura Woyasz - Mlle. Lea's Girlfriend Plot A young woman, Albertine, emerges through the curtain holding a letter, which she shares with the audience. At its conclusion, the Narrator reveals, "That is the end. I will begin at the beginning — of my life with Albertine." Marcel first met Albertine in a seaside village during the summer of 1898. He was only seventeen years old and immediately bewitched by her. Albertine is unlike anyone Marcel has ever encountered. With a black polo-cap pulled down over her forehead, she pushes along a bicycle and swinging her hips confidently. That night, unable to sleep, Marcel begs his Grandmother, with whom he is especially close, to sing him to sleep as she did when he was a child. A friend later tells him more about Albertine. She is an orphaned, middle-class girl who lives with her aunt. Intrigued, Marcel follows her down a path to the woods. At first spying on her, he eventually comes out and joins Albertine and her girlfriends in a game. At the end of the summer, Albertine invites him to her hotel room, where he finds her alone and in her nightclothes. She shares with him a passionate poem she has been reading, but when he tries to kiss her, she has him thrown out. Back in Paris, Marcel's Grandmother dies. Feeling alone and adrift, Marcel begins to aimlessly attend adult "society" while also trying to compose at the piano. One day Albertine suddenly arrives at his door. Now she allows — even encourages — his advances, and soon she sleeps with him, while the Narrator looks on. Having gotten what he wanted, Marcel breaks off the affair. The following summer, Marcel avoids Albertine. He visits a seedy nightclub and discovers her dancing closely with another girl. Confused and excited, Marcel invites Albertine to tea at his hotel where they happen across a lesbian couple. Albertine assures him that she is not "that type" and after some hesitation, he believes her. Searching for words to express his feelings, Marcel asks the Narrator for help. Act I finishes as the Narrator closes the stage curtain and stands alone. Marcel, Albertine and her friend Andrée visit an outdoor cabaret together featuring Mademoiselle Lea, a well-known lesbian singer. To Marcel's dismay, Albertine is already acquainted with Lea and is cajoled to offer her own recital. Consumed with jealousy, Marcel takes Albertine back with him to Paris, where he locks her in his apartment. Trying to work, he is distracted by the nearly-nude Albertine as she sleeps on the sofa. When she wakes, the Narrator, Marcel and Albertine again find themselves at a loss for words. As Albertine runs off to take a bath, Marcel and the Narrator imagine their worst fears coming to life. With Albertine out at the theatre, the cries of street vendors inspire Marcel to compose, but his work unravels as his obsession grows. That night, after an argument, Marcel and the Narrator reach a decision, but before he can tell Albertine that she must leave, his maid Françoise informs him that she has gone. Even with her departure, the war between the two Marcels and Albertine continues to escalate, but a broken Marcel halts it by scribbling out a telegram begging her to return on any terms. Before he can send it, a messenger appears with news of her death. One more letter from Albertine arrives in the morning mail. Marcel opens it and reads as the Narrator goes to the piano and takes out the "real" letter. It is aged, creased and stained. Curtain. With his story finished, the Narrator adds that there is one song that did not fit anywhere into his story, so he has put it here. He summons back Albertine to perform a simple, pure, straightforward love song — everything that Marcel and the Narrator have been seeking and never found. The End. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Is It Too Late?" - Albertine *"Balbec-by-the-Sea" - Marcel, Narrator, Bathers and Strollers *"Lullaby" - Grandmother *"Ferret Song" - Albertine, Andrée, Rosemonde and Marcel *"My Soul Weeps" - Albertine *"The Prayer" - Marcel, Francoise and Company *"Talk About The Weather" - Marcel, Francoise and Company *"The Different Albertines" - Narrator and Marcel *"My Soul Weeps" (Reprise) - Mlle. Lea, Andrée, Rosemonde, Girlfriend and Company *"But What I Say" - Narrator, Marcel and Albertine *"Song Of Solitude" - Narrator ;Act II *"I Want You" - Mlle. Lea *"I Need Me A Girl" - Albertine, Company *"Sometimes" - Narrator and Marcel *"But What I Say" (reprise) - Narrator, Marcel and Albertine *"Sometimes" (Reprise) - Mlle. Lea, Andrée and Rosemonde *"Ferret Song" (Reprise) - Albertine, Marcel and Andrée *"The Street" - Marcel and Company *"The Different Albertines" (Reprise) - Narrator and Marcel *"The Letters" - Albertine, Marcel, Narrator, Francoise and Company *"Is It Too Late?" (Reprise) - Narrator *"If It Is True" - Albertine Category: Stage musicals